Large pieces of floor covering, whether they be cut from carpet or vinyl material, are difficult to manipulate into position, for proper installation. Various tools have been developed and refined over the years to assist in the installation of these flooring materials.
A device commonly used in the trade for installing carpet is known as a "kicker". A typical kicker includes an elongated body having a forwardly-positioned head portion, with downwardly directed teeth or spikes for engaging the carpet. A rearwardly-positioned knee pad is successively butted by the installer's knee, to stretch the carpet, and urge it forwardly into proper position over peripherally located, carpet tack strips.
One of the problems with prior art carpet kickers is the excessive friction which is developed, between the rearward end of the kicker, including the lower edge of the knee pad, and the underlying carpet. This friction is especially troublesome if the carpet is thick, and the installer, by habit or necessity, pushes downwardly upon the elongated shank of the kicker when butting the knee pad. Such friction must be overcome by greater exertions on the part of the installer, and cumulatively, the friction slows the installation process.
Another drawback of such prior art kickers is the relatively low position of the knee pad, with respect to the knee of the installer. This low position makes it more difficult for the installer to apply effective butting forces against the knee pad, and forces the installer solely to use his knee as a butting instrument, rather than a portion of his upper leg.
Moreover, owing to their construction, prior art carpet kickers are not adapted for use on other types of floor covering, such as vinyl flooring. The head of a conventional carpet kicker does not have a lower face adapted to engage the smooth surface of vinyl flooring. Also, the lower edge of the kicker's knee pad, or any associated metal skid plate, tends to scuff and abrade the vinyl surface.
Vinyl flooring has its own unique characteristics which are quite different from carpet, and these characteristics pose different problems for installation. In preparation for installation, a vinyl sheet is precut to fit a particular floor area. Thereafter, the installer applies a predetermined amount of adhesive to the subject floor area, in a pattern appropriate for the vinyl material to be installed.
After the vinyl sheet is laid over the adhesive and downwardly compressed, bubbles or ripples may still exist in the floor's surface. Installers typically use a downward rolling pressure, applied through a hand roller, in an effort to smooth out these surface anomalies. However, once the vinyl has partially adhered to the underlying floor, it is very difficult to manipulate. Consequently, this pressure-rolling technique is not always successful, particularly with a full spread adhesive pattern. Over a period of time, any remaining bubbles or ripples will cause unsightly cracks in the flooring, and premature deterioration of the smooth surface will result.
Other problems may arise if the installer does not effect a complete bond between the undersurface of the vinyl sheet and the adhesive. Since the forces applied by the roller are primarily downward and compressive, they are not effective to tighten the vinyl, by slightly shifting or translating the sheet across the underlying adhesive. As a consequence, an uneven or partial bond between the adhesive and the vinyl may be formed.
Eventually, a poor adhesive/vinyl bond will break, causing the vinyl and the underlying floor to separate, or delaminate. This problem is particularly acute in the coving portion of the floor, where a "toe kick" region under a cabinet impairs access for the installer. Limited access to the area makes it difficult for the installer to roller-apply a sufficient amount of bonding pressure.
In more modern, perimeter bonded vinyl flooring, the installer applies a narrow three or four inch swath of adhesive, only upon selected locations of the substrate. Typically, these locations include the perimeter of the flooring, and the perimeters of any vents or islands included within the flooring area.
Perimeter bonded flooring critically relies upon: (1) tightening the vinyl flooring to eliminate waves or ripples in the surface; and (2) forming an effective perimeter bond to anchor the floor in a permanent position. Currently, installers tighten and manipulate the vinyl floor into final position by leaning or pushing against walls, while standing on the floor surface. This method is awkward for the installer to implement, and can be ineffectual in smoothing out surface ripples in some installations.
The need exists, then, for a floor covering installation tool and an associated method, which are effective for the installation both of carpet and vinyl floor covering. The need also exists for retro-fit adapters, to modify existing carpet kickers for use in accordance with the teachings of the apparatus and method disclosed herein.